I hate You But I Love You
by RiikuAyaKaitani
Summary: Yosh Final Chapter! Bagaimanakah Ending dari cerita GaJe ini? Let's read WARNING! OOC
1. Chapter 1

RiikuAYaKaitani Productin

Presented : I Hate you but I love you

Naruto©masashi Kishimoto

**Konichiwa~ Bersama RiikuAyaKaitani dan Shino-chan desu~! Kali ini saiiya bikin fic atas request teman saiiya, **YouiChi HikaRi Izmoeth**terima kasih karena sudah me-request! Jadi ide saiiya ngalir lagi neh! Selamat menikmati!**

Aku adalah seorang remaja putri yang memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Pink muda. Itulah warna rambut yang membuat hampir setiap orang yang melewatiku iri. Aku tidak pernah menyemir rambutku. Berkali-kali kubilang pada mereka bahwa ini ASLI. Oh ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Anak Tunggal dari Pasangan Haruno Shouichi dan Haruno Irine. Aku hidup dan tinggal bersama dengan Kakak tiriku, Konan. Ayah dan Ibuku meninggal saat terjadi perang di Konoha. Tepatnya 10 tahun yang lalu saat umurku masih 5 tahun. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di Konohagakure Senior High School.

"Ohayou, Sakura." Sapa Kakak.  
"Ah, Ohayou, Konan-nee!" balasku. Kakak adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Setelah Ayah dan Ibu meninggal, dialah yang mengasuhku hingga sekarang. Aku benar-benar menghormatinya sebagai seorang Figure kakak dan juga sebagai seorang figure Ibu.  
"Mau sarapan apa hari ini?" Tanyanya.  
"Apa saja boleh kok!" Jawabku sambil memakai sepatu.  
"Hm~ Hari ini khusus aku buatkan masakan yang kamu mau deh! Dalam rangka merayakan lulusnya kamu ke Konohagakure SHS!" Kata Kakak bersemangat.  
"Iya deh! Aku mau telur dadar di gulung." Kataku menyerah.  
"Lalu buat makan siangnya apa?" tanyanya lagi.  
"Onigiri special buatan kakak deh!" Jawabku dengan bersemangat. Maklum aku sangat suka dengan Onigiri Special buatan kakak…  
"Yosh! Ini sarapannya dan ini bekalmu!" Kata kakak sambil memberikan piring berisi telur dan sebuah kotak makan.  
"Ce, cepat sekali! Padahal aku kan baru minta beberapa detik yang lalu!" Seruku.  
"Tentu saja cepat! Aku sudah menduga kalau kamu bakal minta ini semua!" Kata Kakak.  
"Hihihihihi! Tahu saja kakak ini!"  
"Ya sudah cepat habiskan sarapanmu! Kamu tidak ingin terlambat saat hari pertamamukan?"  
"Iya! Kakak juga makan dong!"  
"Tentu saja! Ayo!" Ajaknya. Dan kami makan pagi dengan sukacita(?). Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, akupun pamit dan berangkat menuju sekolahku. Kira-kira seperti apa ya sekolah baruku itu? aku hanya tahu dari luarnya saja. Semoga isinya juga menyenangkan!

-End Of Sakura's POV-

Sakura berjalan dengan riangnya menuju Konohagakure SHS. Sesampainya di gerbang, ia bertemu dengna teman semasa SMP-nya, Ino Yamanaka.

"Ohayou, Sakura." Sapanya riang.  
"Ohayou Ino! Tak kusangka kamu masuk ke sini juga!" Balasnya.  
"Karena aku dengar kamu di terima disini ya aku juga masuk kesini! Karena aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu! Hehehehehe!" Kata Ino sambil tertawa  
"Terima kasih ya!" Kata Sakura. Dan merekapun bergandengan tangan masuk menuju kelas. Di kelas Sakura hanya duduk diam sementara Ino asyik berbicara dengan teman barunya, Tenten.  
"O, Ohayou." Sapa seorang gadis kepada Sakura. Gadis itu bermata lavender. Mirip dengan seorang pemuda yang duduk di sudut kelas bersama Kiba.  
"Ohayou." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.  
"Na,namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Kamu Sakura Haruno ya?" Tanya gadis berambut biru tua itu.  
"Iya. Bagaimana kamu tahu namaku, Hyuuga?" Jawab sekaligus Tanya Sakura.  
"Ano, aku tahu dari bukumu. Ini tadi terjatuh waktu kamu melewati bangkuku di depan sana." Jawab Hinata sambil menyerahkan buku berwarna merah Scarlet.  
"Wah! Terima kasih sekali ya! Untung saja kamu mengembalikannya! Terima kasih sekali ya, Hyuuga!" Kata Sakura sambil meraih buku itu.  
"I, iya, sama-sama! Tapi jangan panggil aku Hyuuga ya. Panggil saja Hinata!" kata Hinata.  
"Kenapa?"  
"Karena itu nama marga yang sama dengan Neji, kakakku." Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk Neji yang asyik bicara dengan Kiba.  
"Oh.. Oke! Kita berteman ya?" Kata Sakura.  
"Tentu saja!" Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum riang.  
"KYAAA!" Pekik beberapa siswi dari arah gerbang sekolah.  
"Eh? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.  
"Dia datang. Gumam Ino yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Sakura yang kebetulan bangkunya berada di dekat jendela.  
"I, Ino! Kaget aku!" Seru Sakura.  
"Huft kamunya aja yang asyik sama Hinata." Komentar Ino.  
"Kenapa sih pada teriak-teriak?" Tanya Sakura.  
"Lho, kamu tidak tahu ya? Semuanya menjerit karena Sasuke Uchiha datang memasuki gerbang sekolah tahu!" Jawab Ino tidak percaya.  
"Hah? Memang kenapa siswi-siswi pada histeris?"  
"Kau ini memang kuper! Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga terkaya di Konoha! Dan dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Anak bungsu dari Uchiha bersaudara. Orangnya Cool, keren dan lumayan tampan." Jelas Ino panjang lebar.  
"Cool? Jutek gitu apa bagusnya sih?" Komentar Sakura.  
"Ano Sakura, di, dibelakangmu…" Kata Hinata takukt-takut.  
"Heh?"  
"Apa ada masalah Haruno?" Tanya Sasuke yang ada di belakang Sakura.  
"Ho~ Uchiha ya.. nggak ada masalah kok." Jawab Sakura.  
"Kalo ngga ada masalah minggir sana, Jidat lebar."  
"Apa katamu, PANTAT AYAM?" Sakura geram ½ mati karena kata-kata tabu yang sangat tidak ingin dia dengar keluar dari mulut seorang Sasuke di tujukan untuknya. Dan terjadilah perang Death Glare. Nyali semua anak di kelas menjadi ciut seketika. Baik Neji sampai Shikamaru tidak ada yang berani melerai.

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini! cepat kembali ke tempat duduk kalian!" Seru Kakashi-sensei yangdatang 20 menit setelah bel berbunyi.  
"Ah~ Kakashi-sensei telaattt!" Seru Naruto.  
"Maaf ya Naruto! Aku tadi tersesat di jalan Kebenaran dan jalan perdamaian!" sambil melirik Sakura dan Sakuke. Yang dilirik hanya cuek saja. Benar-benar tidak peka =_=.  
"ALASAN NGGAK BERMUTU." Kata siswa-siswi kelas X-D datar.  
"Ahahaha. Sudahlah! ayo kembali ke tempat duduk kalian!" kata Kakashi-sensei. Dan pelajaran-pun dimulai hingga bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.  
"Sakura, makan yuk!" Kata Ino sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.  
"Di kantin? Aku bawa bekal nih~"  
"Jangan di kantin! Terlalu banyak anak negrumpi disana! Ayo kuajak kau ke atap saja! Di sana ada Kakakku.. ajak Hinata sekalian!" Ajak Ino.  
"ukannya kamu suka ngerumpi ya?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengeluarkan bekalnya dari tas.  
"ah, nggak juga kok!" Kata Ino yang mukanya merah karena malu.  
"Ya udah. Ke Atap sekolah deh! Ayo Hinata!" Ajak Sakura. Yang diajak-pun hanya mengangguk dan mengekor.

-Di atap sekolah-

"Ino! Kau cepat sekali datangnya! Un~" Sapa seorang pemuda berambut kuning tua di temani seorang pemuda berambut merah.  
"Iya!" Sahut Ino.  
"Kamu bawa Sakura-chan ya!" Seru si pemuda kuning.  
"Halo Deidara-san! Lama tidak bertemu!" Sapa Sakura.  
"Un! Perkenalkan! Ini teman sekelasku, Sasori-chan un!"  
"Konichiwa, Sasori-san." Sapa Ino dan Sakura.  
"Dei-kun, jangan memanggil seolah-olah aku ini pacarmu dong! Konichiwa, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." Kata Sasori yang mukanya memerah.  
"Ahahahaha! Saso-chan malu un!"  
"Hihihihi! Kakak akrab sekali denga Saso-san ya!" Komentar Ino.  
"Sudah-sudah! Ayo makan!" Seru Sakura sambil duduk.  
"Hinata, kok diam saja?" Tanya Ino.  
"Ah, tidak~ aku hanya kurang tidur. Sepertinya aku sangat mengantuk!" jawab Hinata sambil menguap.  
"Kalau mengantuk tidur saja!" Seru sebuah suara dengan nad ariang.  
"Na, naruto-kun!" Pekik Hinata yang mukanya memerah.  
"Ho~ pantat ayam dan rambut duren rupanya." Kata Sakura.  
"Apaan sih, Jidat lebar." Kata Sasuke sinis.  
'"IH! Jangan panggil Sasuke-sama Pantat Ayam dong! Jidat lebar!" Seru seorang perempuan berambut merah maroon.  
"Siapa kamu?" Tanya Sakura.  
"Aku ini Tuan putri Karin! Tahu ngga sih?" Jawab Karin Sewot.  
"Oh. Baru dengar aku maaf ya." Kata Sakura.  
"Makanya jidat dangan lebar-lebar dong! Ntar lupa tuh!" Kata Karin.  
"Apa? mending Jidatku lebar. Dari pada make up-mu tebalnya kayak tante-tante menor." Balas Sakura.  
"APA?"  
"Udah deh. Kalian ini bertengkar melulu! Karin, jangan manas-manasin Sakura dong!" Leria Naruto.  
"Apaan sih! Naruto ih membela yang salah!" Seru Karin.  
"Iya deh semuanya salah." Kata Naruto menyerah.  
"Iya kan, Saku-chan?" Kata Naruto lagi.  
"Wah, nggak nyangka masakan Dei-san enak!" Kata Sakura yang dengan sukses ngacangin trio yang udah berdiri sampai jamuran..  
"WOY! Kacang sekarang mahal tahu!" Saru Karin tambah sewot.  
"Lho, aku baru tahu OKB *Orang kaya baru*kayak kammu tahu arti MAHAL." Kata Sakura sambil meneruskan makannya.  
"Bodo ah. Ayo naruto." Ajak Sasuke cuek. Dan mereka pun menikmati makan siang mereka dengan tenang(?).

-Skip pelajaran setelah istirahat~ langsung saat pulang-

Sakura kebagian tugas piket hari ini. dan kebetulan tugas piketnya sama dengan Sasuke. Wah Shizune-sensei memang peka sekali ya~.  
"Uh~! Kalau bukan karena di paksa Shizune-sensei aku nggak bakal ngejalanin tugas piket denganmu!" Ujar Sakura.  
"Aku juga nggak bakal sudi kerja sama denganmu, Jidat lebar." Sahut Sasuke.  
"Hei! Aku tidak mengejekmu, Pantat ayam!" Balas Sakura sambil tetap mengelap kaca jendela.  
"Lha tadi itu apa, JIDAT LEBAR?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menekankan kata-katanya.  
"Bodo ah. Aku mau ambil air buat mengepel! Awas kalo kamu kabur! Bakal aku adukan ke Shizune-sensei!" Kata Sakura sambil keluar menuju lapangan. Kalo di bilang jauh dan ngapain ke lapangan jawbannya Cuma 1. Yaitu karena keran di kamar mandi mati dan air yang tersedia Cuma ada di keran air di pojok lapangan dekat kelas XI-C.  
belum selesai ketika Sakura mengisi ember…

'BYUUR!'  
"Kamu yakin tidak ada orang di bawah sana?" Tanya Temari pada temannya yang dengan cueknya membuang air ke lantai bawah.  
"Yakin banget kok! Ayo pulang!" Jawab temannnya. Padahal Sakura sedang memaki dengan riangnya di bawah sana. Dengan perasaan yang sungguh-sunggu kesal ia berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Katanya ambil air. Malah mandi kamu!" Sindir Sasuke.  
"Sialan kamu pantat ayam! Aku bukannya mandi! Tadi aku kesiram! KESIRAM!" Balas Sakura.  
"Ya udah cepetan ngepel sana!"  
"Ih! Masa gw doang! Ogah!" Kata Sakura sambil memonyongkan bibir.  
"Bwahahahaha! Nggak usah pake monyong berapa sih? Iya-iya aku bantu deh!" Kata Sasuke sambil meraih pel yang ada di tangan Sakura. Dan tanpa sengaja ia memegang tangan Sakukra. Karena kaget Sakura menyentakkan pel-pelannya dan menjauh dari Sasuke.  
"Hn? Kenapa kamu?" Tanya Sasuke karena muka Sakura memerah.  
"Ng, nggak apa-apa kok! Aku mau ambil pel-pelan yang lain!" Jawab Sakura sambil berjalan menuju lemari kelas.  
'Sialan. Kenapa sih aku ini.' batin Sakura. Sasuke hanya melongo dan meneruskan mengepel. Setelah selesai membersihkan kelas~

"FUH! Akhirnya selesai juga" Kata Sakura sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di salah 1 kursi.  
"Wah! Copy my style!" Seru Akaba yang entah dari mana muncul.  
"Eh kamu. Ngapain muncul di fic ini?" Tanya Sakura.  
"Lho, eh salah masuk fic! Maaph! Dadah!" Pamit Akaba dan ngibrit bersama Juminten, gitar kesayangannya.  
"EDAN." Kata Sasuke dan Sakukra bersamaan.  
"HACHTIII!" Dengan sukses Sakura bersin KENCANG sekali.  
"Kenapa kamu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura. Sakura kembali ber-blushing ria.  
"Ng, nggak apa-apa kok! Paling juga flu gara-gara kesiram tadi!" Jawab Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengalungkan syal hitamnya pada Sakura.  
"Eh?"  
"Awas kalo kamu sakit! Ntar aku lagi yang di suruh tanggung jawab! Ayo pulang!" Kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan muka.  
"Te, terima kasih." Kata Sakura. Dan merekapun pulang kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

-Di rumah Sakura-

"Aku pulang!" Kata Sakura sambil melepas sepatunya.  
"Oh! Kau sudah pulang. Ng? Syal siapa itu?" Tanya Konan yang sudah memakai celemek.  
"I, ini punya temanku." Jawab Sakura.  
"Hayyooo, siapa ya~" Goda Konan.  
"Bu, bukan siapa-siapaku kok! Cuma musuh adu mulut!"  
"Namanya?"Selidik Konan.  
"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Jawab Sakura malu-malu.  
"Ehm~ adikku sudah besar rupanya…" Kata Konan sambil pura-pura nangis.  
"A, apa-apaan sih! Nggak kok! Hubungan kami nggak seperti itu!"  
"Lalu, seperti apa dong?" Tanya Konan OOC banget.  
"Yah.. Kayak Hubungan Kakak dengan Pein mungkin." Jawab Sakura sambil meleletkan lidah.  
"Ih, dasar! Udah sana ganti baju! Nanti kakak siapkan makan malam!" Seru Konan sambil kembali ke dapur.  
"Iya! Masak yang enak ya!" Balas Sakura lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

-Di kediaman Uchiha-

"Lho, Sasuke sudah pulang." Sapa Itachi.  
"Ah iya." Balas Sasuke.  
"Kok telat?"  
"Aku kebagian tugas piket hari ini. Mana Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" Tanya Sasuke.  
"Pergi ke Afsel." Jawab Itachi.  
"Ngapain?" Tanya Sasuke.  
"Paling liat Fifa World cup 2010. Atau bulan madu untuk ke-13 kalinya *Buseetttt*" Jawab Itachi sambil mengangkat bahu. Dan Sasuke-pun ber-oh ria,  
"Ng, Mana syal-mu?" Tanya Itachi.  
"Kupinjamkan pada Sakura." Jawab Sasuke enteng. Itachi tersenyum mesum.  
"A, apaan sih?" Tanya Sasuke denga perasaan nggak enak.  
"Wah~ Adikku sudah besar ya.. Kakak senang sekali!" Kata Itachi dengan OOC.  
"Pliss deh Kak! Jangan OOC!" Balas Sasuke dengan semburat merah di pipinya.  
"Jadi, siapa Sakura-chan ini? apa kau mau mengenalkannya pada Aniki-mu ini?" Goda Itachi.  
"E, enak saja! Hubungan kami nggak seperti itu tahu!" Kata Sasuke.  
"Lalu seperti apa?" Tanya Itachi.  
"Yah~ seperti anjing dan kucing!" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan kakaknya.  
"Kau tahu Sasuke? Anjing dan kucing bisa saling jatuh cinta lho." Kata Itachi.  
"Hn."

RiikuAya : Fuh~ cukup segini dulu ah!  
Shino : *muncul seperti pocong bangkit dari alam kubur* kenapa nggak jadi ONESHOT aja~  
RiikuAya : Hiiiiiiiii! *Pingsan*  
Shino : Bangunn! *Ngegampar Author*  
RiikuAya : apakah ini surga?  
Shino : Surga gundulmu. Bangun! Kenapa nih Fic Sasu-chan OOC banget Sih~ aku sebagai fans nggak terima!~  
RiikuAya : maaph~ aku susah bikin karakter Sasuke di fic!  
Shino : APA? PADAHAL KAU INI SUDAH 3 TAHUN NGIKUTIN NARUTO MASIH SAJA TIDKA BISA? *nyekek Author sampai berbusa mulutnya*  
RiikuAya : Hooeeekkk ammpunnn~ ntar deh kapan-kapan aku bikin yang lebih oke~  
Konan : AKU OOC BANGETT SIH! Mau di taruh di mana ni mukaku!  
Shino & Riiku : *smenyodorkan tempat sampah*  
Konan : *Menendang Author dan asistennya ke planet Neptunus mendal ke bintang matahari*

**Jikai : Chapter 2: I'm fall in love!**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Fall in Love!

RiikuAyaKaitani Production

Presented : I Hate You but I Love You

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Iyahhhoo00~ kembali bersama saya! Maaf karena update-annya yang lamma~ Soalnya Rii kehilangan ide dan akhirnya dapet ide juga~ ok! Jangan banyak bicara~ Let's Start!

Matahari menyinari bumi bagian Konoha tersebut. Menunjukkan hari sudah pagi dan ini sudah waktunya untuk para manusia mulai menjalani aktivitasnya. Tidak terkecuali seorang gadis remaja berambut pink bernama Sakura Haruno. Ia bangkit dari tidur nyenyak-nya dan beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi. Setelah berpakaian rapi ia memandangi dirinya dalam kaca.

"Kenapa rasanya ada yang berubah dariku ya?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat perubahan pada dirinya. Pada awalnya rambut yang biasa ia urai ia kuncir menjadi 2 bagian. Sakura terkikik geli melihat dirinya yang terkesan imut di depan kaca.

"Sakura, sampai kapan kamu mau di kamar terus hah? Ayo cepat turun dan sarapan!" Seru Konan dari balik pintu.  
"Ah, I, Iya!" Jawab Sakura sambil cepat-cepat memasukan buku pada tas-nya. Sakura segera meninggalkan kamar dan teringat akan sesuatu. Ia kembali ke kamarnya dan meraih bungkusan paper bag kecil di sudut tempat tidur dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Lama sekali sih." Tegur Konan.  
"Iya. Aku lupa akan sesuatu baru ingat saat turun di tangga." Kata Sakura.  
"Hayoo! Sesuatu apakah itu?" Goda Konan.  
"A, apaan sih! Cuma syal yang kemarin di pinjamkan Sasuke kok!" Kata Sakura.  
"Ciee~ masih ingat saja kau!" Kata Konan sambil meletakkan Sandwich *Slurrpp* di atas piringnya dan piring Sakura.  
"Te, tentu saja! Bisa ngamuk dia kalau tidak aku kembalikan!" Sahut Sakura sambil memakan sarapannya. Konan hanya tertawa dan makan.

-Skip acara kunyah mengunyah-

"Konan-neesan, aku berangkat!" Pamit Sakura.  
"Iya! Baik-baik ya sama calon adik iparku~" Kata Konan.  
"ih Neesan apaan sih! Iya, Neesan juga baik-baik ya sama calon kakak iparku! Kasian tuh masa setiap hari di bejeg-bejeg sama Neesan!" Balas Sakura.  
"Ih! Itu dianya aja yang mesum! Lagi pula namanya bukan Kakak ipar kok! Namanya tuh Pein! Lagi pula aku juga ngga ada hubungan apa-apa sama dia!" Kata Konan ngga mau kalah. Sakura hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan kakaknya dan segera berpamitan lalu pergi.

'nanti bagaimana ya cara aku mengembalikannya? Ada nenek sihir sialan itu sih!' batin Sakura *hiruma mode on~ Kekeke*. Sakura mempercepat jalannya agar bisa datang di sekolah pagi-pagi. Sesampainya di sekolah ia segera menaruh tas-nya di bangku dan segera mengambil bungkusan paper bag.  
"Ohayou, Sakura-chan." Sapa Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sakura.  
"Gya! Hinata! Kau bikin aku kaget saja!" Kata Sakura sambli mengelus dadanya.  
"Go, gomen ne!" Kata Hinata sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.  
"Eh! Ti, tidak apa-apa kok!" balas Sakura yang tidak enak melihat tingkah laku Hinata.  
"I, iya. Sedang apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata bingung melihat Sakura yang gelisah. Sakura menghela nafas dan menceritakan semuanya. Termasuk ke gelisahannya karena mengembalikan Syal milik Sasuke.  
"Oh.. jadi begitu! Kalau begitu aku saja yang mengembalikannya! Karin-san teman baiku lho!" Kata Hinata. Sakura terbelalak tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Karin menjadi SAHABAT seorang HINATA?  
"A, apa? Kau tidak bohongkan?" Tanya Sakura. Hinata mengangguk pasti.  
"Te, terima kasih ya Hinata!" Sahut Sakukra sambil memberikan bungkusan itu pada Hinata.  
"OHAYOUUU~" sapa Ino keras sambil memeluk Sakura.  
"Ih Ino! Berat tahu!" sahut Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Ino.  
"Hahaha! Maaf-maaf!" Kata Ino sambil melepaskan pelukannya.  
"I, iya."  
"Kau tidak mau cerita?" Tanya Ino.  
"Ce, cerita soal apa?" Tanya Sakura.  
"Soal kemarin~ Fufufufu! Aku tahu kalau Sasuke meminjamkan syalnya padamu~" Goda Ino. Sakura blushing.  
"Nee~ jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta ya padanya?" Tanya Ino sambil duduk di bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan bangku Sakura.  
"Ko, kok kamu tahu soal Syal itu?"Tanya Sakura gelagapan.  
"Tentu saja~ aku melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalaku kok~" Jawab Ino denga nGaya Gossip-nya.  
"I, iya deh aku cerita." Dan Sakura-pun menceritkan semuanya lagi.  
"Jadi begitu ya~. Lalu kau minta pada Hinata untuk mengembalikan Syalnya?" Tanya Ino.  
"Iya." Jawab Sakura.  
"Un~ lebih baik kau sendiri saja yang mengembalikan. Aku yakin Sasuke lebih ingin kamu yang mengembalikan." Nasihat Ino.  
"ke, kenapa kamu bisa berpikir dia berharap seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura.  
"Tentu saja itu masalah FEELING Sakura. Kamu aja yan ngga peka." Kata Ino sambil senyam-senyum.  
"jadi bagaimana Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata.  
"Ba, baiklah aku saja mengembalikannya." Kata Sakura sambil meraih bungkusan itu dari tangan Hinata. Hinata dan Ino hanya tersenyum puas.  
"Ino. Aku ingin bertanya padamu yang kurasa err 'berpengalaman'." Kata Sakura.  
"Tanya apa honey-ku?"  
"Ti, tidak jadi deh. Nanti saja." Kata Sakura.  
"KYYAAA!" Teriak beberapa siswi dari luar kelas.  
"Ah~ Mungkin Sasuke sudah datang!" sahut Ino.  
"I, iya mungkin. Semoga saja dia tidak datang dengan si nenek sihir." Tambah Sakura H2C (harap-harap ). ternyata yang memasuki kelas bukanlah sosok pantat ayam. Melainkan sesosok pemuda tegap berambuut hitam bermata Onyx sam aseperti Sasuke. Namun rambutnya lurus dan di kuncir kuda.  
"Ohayou, Sakura-chan." Sapanya.  
"o, ohayou." Balas Sakura.  
"Aku Itachi kakak Sasuke. Boleh ku ambil syal adikku? Dia sakit hari ini." Kata Itachi lembut.  
"I, iya." Kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan paper bag itu.  
"Terima kasih! Aku permisi dulu." Kata Itachi sambil pergi diiringi pekikan para siswi. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata Cengo'. Karin langsung datang dan menghampiri meja Sakura.

BRAAKK!

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sasuke-ku tersayang kemarin?" Labrak Karin. Sakura hanya diam sambil memandang Karin yang geram. Tidak sabar Karin menarik tangan Sakura dengan kasar dan menyeretnya keluar kelas.  
"Sakura!" Panggil Ino dan Hinata. Sakura hanya menggeleng tanda jangan ikut campur. Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Sudah waktunya para siswa masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Terkecuali Sakura dan Karin.

BRUGH! Karin mendorong Sakura hingga terbentur dinding. Sakura meringis kesakitan.  
"Apa kau lakukan dengan Sasuke waktu piket kemarin?" Tanya Karin.  
"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" Jawab Sakura.  
PLAK! Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus Sakura. Sakura tidak menangis ia hanya tersentak kaget.  
"BOHONG! Brengsek kau!" Umpat Karin.  
"Aku tersiram saat mengambil air di lapangan. Lalu Sasuke meminjamiku Syal! Hanya itu saja!" Kata Sakura mulai frustasi. Karin tersentak saat sebuah tangan kekar menyentuh bahunya.  
"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Seharusnya kalian berada di kelas sekarang kan?" Kata Suara itu.  
"I,Itachi-senpai." Panggil Sakura sambil mengelus pipi-nya yang memerah bisa di bilang memar.  
"Ukh! Aku hanya berbicara dengan Sakura!" Elak Karin sambil melepaskan cengkramannya dari bahu Sakura.  
"kalau hanya bicara tidak perlu menyakiti-kan? Cepat kembali ke kelasmu!" Perintah Itachi dengan death Glare-nya.  
"I,iya-iya!" Sahut Karin marah sambil berjalan ke kelasnya.  
"Ano aku juga kembali ya, Senpai." Kata Sakura sambil berjalan. Namun tiba-tiba tangan yang menyelamataknanya menahannnya.  
"Se, senpai?" panggil Sakura.  
"Sakitkah, Sakura?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengelus pipi Sakura yang di tampar.  
'Dia lihat rupanya.' Batin Sakura.  
_Tes tes tes_. Air mata Sakura tiba-tiba berjatuhan.  
"E, eh? Lho kok aku jadi nangis sih ya?" Tanya Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya.  
"Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Menangis saja sepuasmu jika itu bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitmu." Kata Itcahi sambil tersenyum. Sakura menatap Itachi. Air mata yang ia keluarkan semakin deras. Ia menangis hanya dengan suara isakan. Itachi menepuk punggung Sakura untuk menenangkan gadis pink itu.  
'kenapa Itachi-senpai baik padaku?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Setelah puas menangis Sakura pamit ke toilet dan kembali ke kelasnya.

"Haruno, dari mana saja kau?" Tanya kakashi-sensei.  
"Ma, maaf kakashi-sensei! Tadi aku keasyikan tidur di UKS!" Jawab Sakura asal-asalan. Dan tentu saja diikuti tawa anak-anak sekelasnya kecuali Hinata, Ino, dan Karin. Sakura segera duduk di tempat duduknya.  
"Kau di apain Sakura?" Tanya Ino ½ berbisik.  
"Aku tidak diapa-apakan kok! Tenang saja!" Dusta Sakura.  
"Benar?" Tanya Ino lagi.  
"Iya!" Jawab Sakura sambil menganggukan kepala. Ino hanya menghela nafas dan kembali memperhatikan pelajaran.

-Skip waktu pelajaran-

Waktu Istirahat telah tiba. Seperi biasa Sakura makan siang bersama Hinata, Ino , Sasori dan Deidara.  
"Hau Hihahahan hama hehek hihir hihu?" Tanya Ino.  
"O,oi! Kalau makan jangan sambil bicara dong! Telan dulu!" kata Sakura. Hinata dan Sasori tertawa terbahak-bahak.  
"GLEK! Kau diapakan sama nenek sihir itu heh?" Kata Ino mengulangi pertanyaannya.  
"Aku bilang aku tidak diapa-apain kok!" Jawab Sakura sambil mengigit roti-nya.  
"Kalau begitu kenapa pipimu merah begitu? Kau di tampar ya?" Tanya Sasori mengelus pipi Sakura.  
"Sa, Sasor-senpai!" Pekik Sakura dengan muka memerah.  
"Un~ Saso-chan selingkuh Un~" Sahut Deidara.  
"Leh, kapan aku pernah jadi pacarmu! Ino, Kakakmu ngga normal nih!" Protes Sasori. Ino dan Sakura tertawa melihat kelakuan Anjing garong eh salah kelakuan senpainya.  
"Bang SMS siapa ini bang~! Bang pesannya pake sayang-sayang~~"  
"Nii-chan nyanyi?" Tanya Ino.  
"Nggak, Machul kok. Akh~ Sapa nih! Kok pake sayang-sayangan segala sihhhh~ un!" Kata deidara yang udah mendominasi HP Sasori.  
"Lho! HaPe-ku!" Pekik Sasori.  
"Dari siapa dulu?" Tanya Daidara tajam.  
"Ngga liat apa! itu dari Emes-ku! EMEESS!" Seru Sasori.  
"Oh iya ding. Sori." Kata Deidara sambil terus mengecek pesan-pesan Sasori.  
"Eh Ino." Panggil Sakura sambil mengabaikan keributan SasoDei.  
"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino.  
"Kenapa sejak aku pinjam syal Sasuke rasanya aku jadi memikirkannya terus ya?" Tanya Sakura.  
"Aih~ kau ini polos sekali sih! Itu namanya JATUH CINTA!" jawab Ino.  
"HAH?"  
"Iya. Kamu jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha! Percaya dehh~" Kata Ino.  
"A, aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke?" Ulang Sakura.  
"Iya! Kayaknya Sasuke juga jatuh cinta padamu deh~" Kata Ino.  
"Ta, tahu dari mana?" Tanya Sakura gelagapan.  
"Tadi Sasuke SMS aku. Tanya-tanya soal kamu lo!" Jawab Ino sambil menunjukkan SMS Sasuke. Sakura membaca SMS yang berjumlah sekitar 20 buah itu *Busseettt*. Sakura terbelalak tidak percaya. Sasuke terus bertanya tentang dirinya. Entah itu tanggal ulang tahunnya, keluarganya dan semuanya.  
"Bo, bohong!" Sahut Sakura tidak percaya.  
"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya.." Kata Ino. TIba-tiba pintu atap terbuka dan tampaklah sesosok mahluk halus dengan nama Itachi Uchiha *Rii di Bunuh itachi*.  
"I, itachi-senpai!" Panggil Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.  
"Konichiwa Ino-chan, Sakura-chan." Sapa Itachi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Tumbarcolosis-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-

RiikuAya: Iyahhpp Selesai!  
Shino: Rencana berapa Chapter ho?  
RiikuAya: Lho, bukannya di kau meliburkan diri ya?  
Shino: Iya. Ini hanya kesadaranku yang 1/2 . setengahnya lagi ada di Japon.  
RiikuAya: Hiiii!


	3. Chapter 3: 3 Thing's that i love

RiikuAyaKaitani Production

Presented: I Hate You but I Love You Chapter 3

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Itachi yang tiba-tiba datang keatap sekolah dengan alasan yang belum jelas, memanggil Sakura untuk mendekat.  
"Maaf Sakura-chan. Aku harus membawamu ke rumahku. Atas perintah Sasuke." Pinta (Baca: Perintah) Itachi sambil tersenyum seram.  
"Se, sekarang?" Tanya Sakura.  
"Nggak nanti sepulang sekolah." Jawab Itachi singkat.  
"La, lau bagaimana dengan kelas tambahanku?" Tanya Sakura.  
"Yah, aku juga bolos kok. Nanti Fuyumi akan mengurus izinmu dan izinku." Jawab Itachi.  
"Fu, Fuyumi?"  
"Ya. Fuyumi adalah maid keluargaku. Tenang saja. Kutunggu di mobil." Kata Itachi sambil melambai.  
"Kau akan ke rumah suamimu ya?" Goda Ino.  
"Si, siapa yang suamiku! Dia hanya teman! TEMAN!" Balas Sakura sambil beranjak pergi.  
"Ya ya! Baik-baik ya sama 'SUAMIMU'!" Seru Ino dan Deidara. Sasori hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan kakak beradik yang super aneh itu. sakura meninggalkan kelas dengan alasan yang ternyata sudah di siapkan oleh Itachi. Karin yang melihat gerakan mencurigakan dari sakura akhirnya hanya bisa bungkam karena Itachi berada di pihak Sakura.

-Pulang sekolahi-

"Ano, sebenarnya apa tujuan senpai membawaku ke rumah senpai?" Tanya sakura takut-takut.  
"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku membawamu atas permintaan adikku." Jawab Itachi dingin. Mereka tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan sampai Sakura dan Itachi sampai di dalam mobil.  
"Ma, maaf. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti maksud senpai sebenarnya." Kata sakura sambil menunduk malu.  
"kau tidak perlu cemas Sakura. Aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Karena aku yakin kalau ia mencintaimu."Kata-kata Itachi bagai sebuah mimpi di dalam batin sakura. Sakura sebenarnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang Itachi katakan. Namun haruskah ia percaya nantinya bila Sasuke yang mengatakannya langsung? Sakura tidak tahu. Tidak terasa mobil Itachi telah memasuki mansion yang megah bercatkan putih gading. Sakura hanya bisa Cengo'.  
"Ada apa Sakura-chan? Ayo turun." Ajak Itachi sambil menawarkan tangan.  
"I, iya." Jawab Sakura sambil menerima tangan Itachi. Itachi terus menggandeng dan menuntunnya sampai ke sebuah kamar berpintu abu-abu dengan gambar ayam. Sakura terkikik melihat gambar ayam yang mengingatkannya pada rambut Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura. Tanpa aba-aba Itachi masuk ke kamar itu. wangi mint menyeruak masuk ke hidung Sakura. Wangi yang ia kenali sebagai wangi Sasuke. Tampak Sasuke terbarin dengan wajah memerah dan kompres di kepalanya. Ia memperhatikan Sakura dan Itachi yang datang menjenguk.  
"U, untuk apa ka, kau kemari?" Tanya Sasuke.  
"Bukannya kau yang memintaku datang?"Balas Sakura heran. Lalu keduanya melihat Itachi yang sudah ngibrit dan menutup pintu dengan lembut.  
"Tch. Baka Aniki." Umpat Sasuke.  
"Ka, kalau kau tidak memintaku datang dan kau tidak ada urusan denganku, aku permisi dulu." Sahut Sakura sambil berbalik memunggungi Sasuke.  
"Tunggu." Perintah Sasuke dengan nafas berat.  
"Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Lanjutnya. Sakura membalikkan badan.  
"Atas tuduhan apa aku bertanggung jawab?" Tanya Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.  
"Gara-gara kau aku kena Flu." Jawab Sasuke.  
"Bu, bukan salahku! Kau sendiri yang menawarkan Syal-mu padaku." Kata Sakura. Sasuke mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk mendekat. Sakura menurut dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Di acaknya rambut Sakura yang terkuncir dua.  
"Iya ya. Bukan salahmu, jidat lebar." Sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut. Sakura blushing di buatnya.  
"Ja, jangan panggil aku seperti itu, pantat ayam." Balas Sakura sambil merapikan rambut atasnya. Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura hingga wajah mereka semakin dekat. Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang berat, panas dan berbau mint (Fans Sasu: "EMANGNYA HIRUMA APAA?). Sasuke menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi telinga Sakura.  
"Kau lebih imut jika di kuncir seperti ini. Aku suka rambutmu." Bisik Sasuke. Sakura sudah mencapai batasnya. Wajahnya yang sekarang semerah tomat yang di sukai Sasuke.  
"Dan aku juga suka wajahmu yang sekarang karena mirip dengan makanan favoritku." Canda Sasuke.  
"Ba, Baka!" timpal Sakura. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Sakura menutup matanya karena tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sasuke mencium pipi kanan Sakura dan mencium kening Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura tersentak kaget. Sasuke hanya tertawa GaJe lalu membalikkan badannya dan tidur.  
"A, apa-apaan sihh!" Pekik Sakura. Itachi yang sedari tadi mengintip dari pintu hanya tersenyum jahil. Sakura akhirnya meninggalkan tempatnya tadi duduk di tahan oleh suara Sasuke.  
"Besok datang lagi."  
"Ap, apa?" Tanya Sakura.  
"Besok datang lagi, Jidat lebar bodoh." Ulang Sasuke. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal dan meninggalkan kamar.  
"Bagaimana adikku, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Itachi.  
"I, Itachi-senpai! Dia memintaku datang lagi besok. Dan kalau senpai bertanya tentangnya aku Cuma bisa bilang dia terlihat SANGAT BODOH jika sedang sakit seperti itu." Kata sakura. Itachi tersenyum kecut dan menawarkan untuk mengantar Sakura pulang.

-Rumah Sakura-

"Aku pulang."  
"Selamat datang, Sakura. Kenpa kau pulang terlambat?" Balas Konan.  
"Lho, Nee-san! Kenapa ada di rumah?"  
"Aku hari ini dapat libur. Lalu kenapa kau pulang terlambat?"  
"Ta, tadi aku di suruh menemani Sasuke." Jawab Sakura malu-malu. Konan tersenyum nakal.  
"Lalu~ ngapain aja ya?" Goda Konan.  
"A, aku hanya menemani saja! Cuma menjenguk lalu pulang kok!" Ujar Sakura sambil ber-blushing ria.  
"Hooo~ kok pake Blushing segala?" Tanya Konan.  
"Su, sudahlah! Aku mau mandi dulu!" Sahut Sakura sambil cepat-cepat ke kamar. Konan hanya terkikik geli dan melanjutkan memasaknya. Sakura masih terus berpikir alasan Sasuke menciumnya tadi. Tiba-tiba ia menepukkan kepalan tangan kirinya ke tangan satunya.  
"Ah! Kalau orang sakit pasti syarafnya terganggu! Ternyata begitu! Ya! Pasti syaraf-nya lagi terganggu!" Pekik Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Mengingat ia suda berada di kamar mandi selama kurang lebih 2 jam *Buseeetttt dahhhh~!* ia segera berlari menuju ruang makan di mana Nee-sannya sudah menunggu.  
'TOK TOK TOK' terdengar suara pintu di ketuk.  
"Sakura-chan, tolong buka pintunya ya! Kakak masih sibuk!" Sahut Konan dari dapur. Sakura hanya menurut dan membukakan pintu.  
"Konbanwa." Sapa seorang laki-laki berambut Orange kemerahan dengan 3 piercing di masing-masing telinganya yang sudah bisa di tebak adalah Pein.  
"Ko, Konbanwa Pein-san." Balas Sakura.  
"Boleh aku numpang makan?" Tanyanya. Sakura hanya tercengang.  
'Gile OOC amat nih!' batin Sakura. Dalam hati Pein hanya mengumpatumpat pada Author yang telah membuatnya OOC.  
"Ngapain kamu ke sini?" Tanya Konan yang sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura.  
"Ah, Konan-chan~ hari ini Bonyok *Bokap Nyokap* pada pergi. Aku nggak di sisain makanan… masa aku makan mie terus selama 2 minggu! Aku numpang makan ya selama seminggu ini~" Jawab Pein panjang lebar lengkap dengan OOC-nya….  
"Hah? Lu emang ngga bisa masak?" Tanya Konan.  
"Aduh Konan-channn aku Cuma bisa masak telor, mie ama ngerebus aer doankkk!" Jawab Pein sambil kebelet.  
"Pe, Pein-san kebelet ke WC ya?" Tanya Sakura polos.  
"Hahahaha~ Kau memang peka deh Sakura~ IYA NIH GW KEBELET AMA LAPPEEERRRR!" Seru Pein. Konan cuma geleng-geleng kepala dan membiarkan Pein ngibrit ke kamar mandi.  
"Ahahahahaha! Nee-san memang akrab sama Pein ya!" Kata Sakura.  
"Di, diam!" Balas Konan sambil kembali menyiapkan makan malam yang akan bertambah anggotanya. Sakura makan dengan tenang sementara Pein dan Konan masih melewati acara adu mulut dan tinju-tinjuan kecil di atas meja makan. Sakura akhirnya mengerti seperti apa hubungan Pein dan Konan saat ini. meski mereka selalu bertengkar, namun Sakura sangat yain kalau dalam lubuk hati, Nee-san-nya dan Pein saling mencintai.  
"A, aku sudah selesai. Aku kembali ke kamar ya?" Pamit Sakura.  
"IYA!" Balas Konan dan Pein bersamaan. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di sana ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang bertaburkan bintang buatan yang akan tampak bersinar dalam kegelapan. Sakura memandangi bintang-bintang itu. ia tersenyum sesaat. Hal yang ia sukai hanya ada 2 yaitu Bintang dan Nee-san. Namun sekarang semua berubah. Meski Sakura tidak ingin mengakuinya, hati Sakura berkata lain. Sekarang 3 hal yang di sukai-nya adalah Bintang, Nee-san, dan….. Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum kecut dan terlelap meninggalkan Pein dan Konan yang asyik melewati malam dengan acara PDKT kilat (^_^).

-Esoknya Konoha SHS-

"Eh Sakura kayaknya tadi aku merasakan aura pembunuh deh." Sahut Ino.  
"Ya ya. Paling juga nenek sihir sialan." Balas Sakura dengan malas.  
"Kamu emang fans Hiruma ya. Sampai-sampai cara bicaramu jadi seperti setan itu…." Komentar Ino. Sakura tidak menggubris komentar Ino dan melanjutkan tidur singkatnya.  
"Aduh mana sih Shizune-Sensei~ tumben jam segini belum datang." Kata Tenten centil(?).  
"Paling juga sensei tidak masuk." Kata Sakura masih dengan mata terpejam.  
"Tapi aku heran. Katanya Sasuke ingin kau menemaninya di rumah, tapi sekarang dia malah masuk." Komentar Ino.  
"Aku tidak ingin berpikir apapun soal bokong ayam itu sekarang."  
"Kau mencari masalah ya, jidat lebar?" Tanya Sasuke yang lengkap dengan Karin di sampingnya.  
"Apaan sih. Aku tidak memanggilmu kemari kok." Sahut Sakura tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya.  
"_You make me upset, Forehead!_" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Sakura memaksa gadis itu berdiri.  
"A, apa-apaan sih, Bokong ayam?" Seru Sakura. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dan mengeratkan cengkramannya. Namun yang di lihat Sakura bukanlah pandangan mata yang menusuk marah. Namun pandangan mata yang kesepian dan haus akan perhatian.  
"Sa, sakit!" jerit Sakura. Ino dan Hinata segera bertindak. Begitu juga dengan Tenten.  
"Kalau kau mau membalas, bicara saja! Bukan menyakiti seperti apa yang di lakukan nenek sihir itu!" Seru Ino berani. Sasuke tidak mengerti.  
"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke mengendurkan cengkramannya pada Sakura namun masih cukup membuat Sakura mengerang. Selama beberapa saat Ino dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.  
"Sasuke, Lepas! Sakit!" Pekik Sakura untuk kedua kalinya. Sasuke tersentak dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan Sakura. Sakura mengelus lengannya yang lebam.  
"Aku benci sekali padamu, Sasuke! Aku benci Sekali!" Teriak Sakura sambil berlari keluar kelas.  
"Beginikah caramu membalas perasaan gadis itu? kau benar-benar laki-laki rendahan!"Kata Ino sambil mengajak Hinata mencari Sakura. Sasuke dan Karin hanya diam di tempat. Dari pada menjadi pusat perhatian yang paling di bencinya, Sasuke memilih menenangkan diri di luar kelas. Sambil memberikan tanda supaya Karin ikut, Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas.  
'BRAAAKK!' Sasuke menggebrak dinding yang ada di belakang Karin tepat 5 cm dari telinga Karin.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke geram. Karin di buat ciut olehnya.  
"A, aku tidak melakukan apapun." Dusta Karin.  
"Dia bohong." Sahut sebuah suara.  
"Itachi." Sapa Sasuke masih dengan nada geram.  
"Aku melihatnya kemarin. Pipi Sakura memerah karena ia menamparnya." Kata Itachi sambil menunjuk Karin. Sasuke hanya melemparkan Death Glare padanya.  
"Jika kau menyentuh Sakura dengan niat buruk meski seujung jaripun, _Kami kurosu_ (I'll bite you to death). *Hahahahaha Amano-sensei, Hibari-chan! Aku pinjem kata-katamu yaaa~*" Kata Sasuke. Ia berlari menuju tempat biasa Sakura datangi. Ia mencari gadis pink itu ke seluruh penjuru sekolah sampai akhirnya ia berpapasan dengan Ino.  
"Ya, Yamanaka!" Panggilnya.  
"Apa maumu?" Tanya Ino ketus.  
"Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana Sakura." Jawab Sasuke terengah-engah.  
"Kau? Fuh. Jangan membuatku tertawa. Kau yang menyakitinya sekarang malah mencarinya? Mau kau apakan lagi Sakura? Meski aku tahu aku tak akan memberi tahumu." Kata Ino.  
"Ya Kami-sama! Aku bersumpah aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dan aku ingin…." Kata Sasuke terputus.  
"Ingin apa? ingin meng-klaim ia adalah milikmu?" Goda Ino dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi.  
"Ya. Aku ingin meng-klaim ia adalah milikku. Puas?" Balas Sasuke sambil menatap lurus ke mata Ino. Ino tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan pemuda yang ada di depannya. Diam-diam Hinata dan Ino tersenyum.  
"Apakah kau benar-benar sayang padanya?" Tanya Ino.  
"Ya. Demi Tuhan Aku mencintainya. Meski aku selalu mengajak bertengkar atau sebaliknya, namun aku sadar kalau aku mencintainya!" Jawab Sasuke mantap. Ino mengangguk.  
"Atap sekolah. Ia sangat suka angin di sana." Kata Ino. Sasuke dengan cepat berlari menuju tempat yang di sebutkan Ino.  
"I, Ino-chan. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata.  
"Ya. Aku yakin padnaya. Aku yakin pada mata yang mau menatap lurus ke mataku hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah jawaban." Kata Ino sambil mengajak Hinata kembali ke kelas.

-Di atap Sekolah-

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke saat menemukan sosok yang ia rindukan. Sakura tidak sempat menoleh saat Sasuke memeluk dirinya dari belakang.  
"Bo, bokong ayam?" Panggilnya. Sakura sadara dengan posisi-nya yang sekarang ia berontak berusaha melepaskan dirinya namun sudah pasti sia-sia.  
"A, apa maumu?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara parau.  
"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku Sakura. Maaf karena menyakitimu." Kata Sasuke sambil mencium lembut rambut Sakura yang terurai.  
"Bo, bokong ayam, kau aneh sekali beberapa hari ini. Se, sebenarnya aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau mencium pipi dan keningku kemarin. Tadi kau marah-marah padaku, lalu sekarang kau malah-"  
"A, aishiteru." Kata Sasuke. Sakura terbelalak kaget mendengar sebuah kata yang ingin ia katakan pada Sasuke terlontar dari mulut orang itu sendiri.  
"Ka, kau masih demam ya?" Tanya Sakura.  
"Baka. Kesadaranku masih full sejak aku menciummu kemarin. Jadi?"Tanya Sasuke menuntut jawaban. Sakura terdiam sejenak dan mencoba menyadarkan diri dari mimpinya.  
"Oi. Bengong?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa melepas pelukannya. Nafas beratnya menerpa telinga Sakura.  
"Ka, kau bohong kan?" Tanya Sakura.  
"Baka~ sudah ku bilang _ I love you_!" Kata Sasuke yang sukses mukanya memunculkan semburat merah.  
"A, aku mau jadi-"  
"Bagus!" Kata Sasuke sambil memutar tubuh Sakura dan mencium bibirnya. Sakura hanya bisa menikmati ciuman lembut Sasuke. Sakura tidak ingin kehilangan 3 hal yang sangat di sukainya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan nee-sannya, tidak ingin kehilangan Bintangnya, dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke-nya….  
"Haruno?" Panggil Sasuke saat ia melepaskan ciumannya.  
"Apa?" Balas Sakura.  
"_I hate you_." Kata Sasuke.  
"_I hate you too_." Balas Sakura meski heran dengan kata-kata Sasuke.  
"_But I Love you_." Timpal Sasuke.  
"_Yeah. I think I just can say I love you too._" Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

_  
RiikuAya: HuaaaahhH! Selesaiiii! Udah ngga ada tanggungan!  
Clara: Hooo~ masih ada fic request lhooo~  
RiikuAya: SI, siapa kau? *Tatapan mata Horror*  
Clara: Ayanami Clara-chan desu! Pengganti Shino-san yang telah berpulang ke-  
RiikuAya: *Udah doa-doa sambil yasiin-an*  
Clara: PLAAAAAKKK *Nggampar author sampe terbang ke ujung dunia* bego aku bilang telah berpulang ke Jepang dan sedang asyik sungkeman ma Bonyok merekhaa!


End file.
